


Two Weeks Notice

by temptresslove



Series: Welcome to the Candy Store [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Toothache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temptresslove/pseuds/temptresslove
Summary: Tom strides towards him in his usual confident swagger, smirking, and looking like a dream. Harry's heart beats faster for an entirely different reason.“Harry,” the Slytherin says richly, casually pulling the younger boy into him and placing a naughty kiss on his lips. Harry instantly relaxes and leans into Tom. Ohgod, he thinks. How could he live withoutthis? “We have to talk,” Tom says keeping a hand on Harry’s cheek.Harry freezes.





	Two Weeks Notice

Harry always knew it was coming.

Harry knew this was coming since… since Tom entered his seventh year as the Head Boy and Harry, well, Harry… Harry had been so busy studying just to maintain his grades.

Tom was always so effortless. He was already president of three clubs, Slytherin’s prefect, and was their year’s top student even when he was still in the sixth year. And _now_ …

Harry took a deep breath to control the way his heart was beating.

Tom was graduating soon and he… he told Harry they should talk. And Harry already knew what was coming. He always knew. He just really wasn’t prepared for it.

But he had to be strong. He couldn’t be selfish. No. He had to be strong. For Tom.

Tom strides towards him in his usual confident swagger, smirking, and looking like a dream. Harry's heart beats faster for an entirely different reason.

“Harry,” the Slytherin says richly, casually pulling the younger boy into him and placing a naughty kiss on his lips. Harry instantly relaxes and leans into Tom. Oh _god_ , he thinks. How could he live without _this_? “We have to talk,” Tom says keeping a hand on Harry’s cheek.

Harry freezes.

Thankfully, he recovers right away.

He gulps and smiles. He hopes Tom does not see how his hands are shaking. “Yes,” he says trying to sound casual. “I know.”

Tom smiles. Harry is blinded for a moment before he snaps himself out of it. Now was _not_ the time to ogle at his boyfriend. “You look nervous, love.” Tom comments, a smirk at his lips, thumb caressing Harry’s cheek.

It was so like Tom to still be smirking at this situation. Nothing ever fazed the Head Boy. It was hard to imagine him to be unsettled. Tom was always unshakeable.

Harry wishes he could say the same about himself. “I’m just a bit tired from studying,” he lies, taking pleasure in the physical touch Tom was giving him before it… before it—

“You’re already at the top of your class,” Tom chastises him gently.

But it wasn’t enough. Being the top student of the sixth years wasn’t enough because Tom… Tom was so much more than just his brain. Harry had to keep up with him. “Not all of us are born with a photographic memory, you know,” he teases.

Tom’s lips quirk at the side and he laughs. He kisses Harry again like he can’t help himself. And they look at each other for a while.

“Harry,” Tom says again. “I’m graduating in two weeks.”

“Yes,” Harry says, placing his hand on Tom’s to keep it on his cheek. “I know.”

“You know all my ambitions.” Harry does. Harry knows all of them. Tom always shone the brightest when he was talking about his dreams. It was what kept him going, what allowed him to be so accomplished. “I already have everything planned.” He says, a smile on his face.

Harry nods knowing where this was going. Harry’s friends and peers had been looking at him with pity in their eyes for the past two weeks. Even _they_ knew where this was going. They kept asking him if he was going to be okay, if he needed anything at all, or maybe a shoulder to cry on when the school year ended…

Tom was so ambitious and that kind of ambition only meant he was going places. He was probably going to become Minister one day. He was going to live in the Minister’s Manor, with two snake pets, probably. And… and a dedicated, equally accomplished partner. Like a pureblood Malfoy or a Black.

Tom was going to break up with him now.

Dump him for Lucius, maybe. And who could blame him? Harry wasn’t exactly First Gentleman material. He was a half-blood for starters, and though Potters had power in their name, they weren’t particularly politically inclined. And Tom would want someone who was just like him. Ambitious. Driven. Brilliant.

Harry was none of those things.

And he has been preparing himself for almost half a year now for this day.

The day Tom was going to break up with him to chase his dreams.

Because Harry did not fit in any of those dreams.

Tom pulls back his hand and Harry knows that in a minute, everything will be over.

“You and I both know why we’re talking now,” Tom says.

Harry gulps but nods nonetheless. This was it. This was the last time he was going to hold Tom. The next time he sees him will probably be in the Daily Prophet. Untouchable. Like they never spent nights skin to skin and unable to let go of each other.

“We’re not children, anymore, Harry.” Tom reaches his right hand out and by instinct Harry puts his left hand on top of Tom’s and their hands intertwine.

He promised himself he was going to be strong. So he swallowed the pain in his throat. No. No crying now. Not now. After. For Tom. Do it for Tom. Don’t make this any harder for him. His dreams come first. You cannot be selfish.

“We can’t play around anymore,” Tom uses his free hand to tuck a stray hair behind Harry’s ear. The Gryffindor nods again hoping Tom would just say it fast. Why was he even delaying this? “We have to face reality soon. _I_ have to face reality soon. You understand, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Harry understood just a little too well. “I understand, Tom.” he smiles as wide as he can and hopes Tom can’t see right through it.

“I’m glad,” Tom squeezes Harry’s hand again, Harry squeezes back… memorizing the way Tom’s hand felt around his.

How many times has he taken those hands for granted? How many times has he taken those hand in his and pulled Tom towards his dorm when the taller boy was too engrossed in his school work to notice that it was already two am? How many times has Tom taken Harry’s hand when the Slytherin was feeling a bit tired, just to get some strength off of Harry? How many times have they walked idly around the castle hand in hand just going to their next class or, or going to Harry’s Quidditch practices while Tom read a book in the benches?

Who would have thought that all those days would come to an end?

But it was okay. Tom was doing this for himself and who was Harry to stop him? It hurt so much, but Harry wanted this for Tom too.

“Then this is going to be easy,” Tom smiles at Harry.

No crying, Harry told himself. No. Crying.

“I’m glad I was able to share my younger years here with you,” Tom looks around Hogwarts. “But this is where our lives really begin.”

“I’m glad too,” Harry replies. Because what else could he say? Please don’t leave me? Don’t leave me for your dreams?

“Which is why,” Here it comes, Harry thinks. Here it comes. This was it. “It would take a load off my mind if—“ Tom was breaking up with him. It was happening this was it. They were never going to see each other again. God. Oh god. Oh god, oh god, oh go—“—you would marry me.”

Harry _cried_. That was _it_. They were _over_. They were never going to hold hands ever again—wait, _what?_

_ What? _

“M-marry you?” Harry gaped like a codfish for about two minutes. Tom nods amused at Harry’s disbelief.

Harry looks down and suddenly realizes Tom was holding open an engagement ring. A simple silver band with an emerald on the middle. Slytherin colors. Tom always loved him in Slytherin colors.

And then Harry cried again. Harder. “Oh my god,” he says, smacking Tom’s hands. “I-I thought you were going to break up with me!”

Tom lifts an eyebrow. “Why would I do that?”

Harry laughs, crazed, tears still streaming down his face. “I don’t know!” He says. “Y-you’re going to be Minister one day!”

“And?” Tom asks curiously.

“Well, I’m not exactly Lucius!” Harry says.

“Lucius?” Tom looks at him. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m not good enough for you!” Harry says quickly. “I’m not exactly First Gentleman material, Tom. I’m not like you. I’m not a pureblood. I’m just—“

“Harry?” Tom finishes for him. 

Harry nods.

And Tom _laughs_. The bastard actually _laughs_.

“Harry,” he says pulling Harry again for another kiss murmuring his name again and again in between kisses. “You don’t give yourself much credit, do you?” Tom purrs against his ear. “Harry, you should know, you’re _really_ _good-looking_. You would look so _nice_ on my arm when I take my Minister’s oath—“ Harry smacked his hand again. Tom laughs. “I’m just joking, love.”

Harry pouts. “So you’re saying I’m ugly too?”

Tom kisses him again. “You’re the prettiest thing in here. The smartest, well _after_ me, of course—“ Harry snorts. “—You’re a Potter heir too, your Wizengamot seat would help _incredibly_ when I’m Minister—“ Harry smacked him again. “— _And_  you’re Dumbledore’s favorite, being married to you alone would let me get away with _certain_ things—“

“Tom!” This was not making Harry feel any better at all.

“Harry,” Tom says a smirk at his lips. “You really think there’s someone else who can keep up with me other than you?” Tom laughs as if the very idea is absurd. “You’re the only one good enough for me.”

“You don’t mean that.” Harry says blushing.

"Why do you think I'm proposing now?" Tom asks. "I'll be away for a _year,_ Harry. We won't be together for a _year_. What if some asshole sweet talks you into—"

"Tom!" Harry stops him from talking, hopelessly embarrassed. “You’re just saying that.”

Tom is silent for a while. 

“Now, you just want me to say it.” Tom finally says.

Harry widens his eyes innocently. “Say what?”

Tom looks at him for a long time. “My _feelings_.”

Harry gasps. “Feelings? Do you even have them?”

“Only for you,” Tom says smoothly. 

Harry rolls his eyes. He knew Tom would never say _'I love you'_ out loud. And he honestly didn't mind. It was just one of those things that made him Tom Riddle. And besides, Harry liked teasing him about it. And this was enough of an admission of Tom's feelings so Harry wasn't complaining. “I _hate_ you.” 

“You’ll marry me anyway,” Tom says conceitedly, taking the ring from its box and putting it on Harry’s finger without even waiting for Harry’s answer.

“You!” Harry says accusingly trying to take his hand away. “I didn’t even say yes yet!”

“Are you still really going to play hard-to-get with me, Harry?” Tom smirks. “We both know you want me.”

Harry scrunches his face in fake disgust. “You’ve always been an arrogant bastard,” he says as he inspects the ring on his finger.

“I know,” Tom says egotistically. “It’s one of the things you love about me.”

_ True. _

Harry snorts but kisses him anyway.

Tom looks at him as they pull away, suddenly serious. And Harry feels nervous. “What?”

“You _want_ to marry me, don’t you?”

Tom looks serious and Harry sees a bit of child in Tom. The one he doesn’t see quite often—unsure, doubting. And Harry dares not laugh. Instead he smiles and kisses Tom long and hard.

“Of course,” he smirks. “Like I’ll let anyone else stand next to you when you take your oath as Minister.” He looks at Tom dead in the eyes, serious. “I’ll murder them first.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is NOT the romantic comedy I was planning to post. But this came to me yesterday and I knew I just had to write it right way without delay before I forgot about it.
> 
> I'm pretty proud of this. I kinda feel like this is one of those works that is okay mostly because it's just alright the way it is. Not pretentious. Just pure fun and fluff. Hope you enjoyed this as much as I did! And I confess I did have so much inspiration to write because one reader of mine aka War_Queen spammed me with long comments of my fics and well, nothing quite motivates like comments. So I've been writing like crazy. Haha!
> 
> Anyway, I particularly like the "My feelings" part. That made me laugh while I was writing it, and later again as I was editing. What's your favorite part?
> 
> PS. I have a Tumblr now OMG link is on my profile because for some reason I can’t link it here hmpf. I’ll be posting some updates of my upcoming fics there. Don’t hesistate to talk to me there or to link me some Tomarry stuff because my Tumblr’s still pretty bare... Hope to interact with you there!


End file.
